Secret
by summer dash
Summary: Cinta itu tidak ada, jika mungkin kau tertarik pada seorang maka itu mungkin karena wajahnya, pintar, atau seksi. Cinta itu nafsu, penuh dengan keegoisan dan pengkhianatan. Itu pendapat Karin, tapi pendapatnya perlahan mulai berubah saat mengetahui rahasia Neji, sang Ketua OSIS. AU. Republish.


**Secret**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC**

_No one can keep a secret, even if you swore to death for it. Cause you know, sometimes the truth is better, even if it's bitter. (Inspired by Secret─The Pierce)_

Seorang gadis selalu bermimpi untuk menemukan pangeran berkuda putih untuknya, yang mau menerima apa adanya, dirinya seutuhnya. Begitu pula dengan gadis berambut merah ini. Sejak kecil ia bermimpi bahwa suatu saat akan datang seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang menawarinya untuk hidup di istana miliknya. Dan mereka akan hidup berbahagia selamanya, sama seperti ayah dan ibunya. Akan tetapi semua mimpi itu buyar saat kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Kedua orang tua yang ia anggap saling mencintai, kedua orang tua yang menurutnya begitu saling mencintai. Ia sangat membenci ayahnya saat tahu bahwa alasan perceraian kedua orang tuanya adalah perselingkuhan. Saat itu gadis itu belajar bahwa cinta itu tidak ada…, yang ada hanyalah nafsu yang hanya akan bertahan sesaat.

"Karin!" gadis itu tersentak saat teriakan sahabatnya memekakkan telinganya. Gadis itu berdecak kesal dan mengusap-usap telinganya, berharap dengan begitu suara dengingan yang ia dengar bisa menghilang.

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli, Tenten?" ia memelototi Tenten yang kini memutar bola mataya, menganggap reaksi Karin terlalu berlebihan. Karin bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa lain kali ia akan merekam suara teriakan gadis bercepol itu dan kemudian memutarnya tepat di telinga sahabatnya itu agar ia sadar bahwa suara teriakannya melebihi pekikan _Yuki-Onna_ yang sedang mencari mangsa.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, _baka_. Kau saja yang melamun. Bukan salahku jika aku─sahabatmu yang baik ini, meneriakimu agar kau segera kembali ke bumi, dan tidak tersesat di dunia khayalanmu."

"Apa sih?"

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu, kau ada waktu luang sepulang sekolah tidak? aku mau mengajakmu ke toko kue yang baru buka di depan stasiun, kata anak-anak puding di sana sangat enak. Kau suka puding kan?" Mata Karin berbinar saat mendengar kata puding sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa…," Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya, setahunya gadis berambut merah ini sangat menyukai puding. "Sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus kerja sambilan."

"Kau masih kerja di tempat itu?"

"Yah, gajinya lumayan…," Karin membereskan perlengkapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Lagipula, kau akan terkejut saat mengetahui siapa saja yang akan datang ke sana."

…

Karin sungguh hanya bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya itu akan terkejut saat mengetahui siapa saja yang datang di _café_ itu. Selama satu bulan bekerja di _maid café_, hanya para _otaku_ lah yang datang ke _café_ yang terletak di pusat kota itu. Karena itu ia ingin menggigit bibirnya saat melihat seorang pria berambut panjang sepinggang─Karin iri setengah mati pada pemuda itu karena ia berani bersumpah bahwa rambut itu pasti lembut, melebihi rambutnya─ datang ke _café_ nya, ah tepatnya ke _café_ tempat ia bekerja. Gadis itu mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari para pelayan lain yang mengagumi sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya, saat tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar bahwa laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu adalah Ketua OSIS-nya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ketua OSIS suka mendatangi _café_ seperti ini," sindir Karin. Karin sedikit merasa terintimidasi, saat pemuda itu menatapnya lurus, tepat di matanya, dan tidak memilih untuk menghindar karena ketahuan.

"Ah, tempat ini memang bukan tempat favoritku. Tapi sayangnya aku harus berkunjung ke sini dan mendata siswa sekolah kami yang melanggar peraturan dengan bekerja sambilan." Wajah Karin memucat saat mendengar perkataan Neji. "Uzumaki Karin dari kelas 1-C," pemuda itu nampak mencatat sesuatu di _notes _yang dibawanya. "Terima kasih, ah dan menurutku seragam yang manis itu tidak cocok untukmu." pemuda itu berjalan keluar _café_ tak mempedulikan wajah Karin yang memerah menahan malu dan juga emosi.

"HYUUGA BRENGSEK!"

"Aka-_chan_?" tubuh Karin mematung saat mendengar seorang pelanggan memanggil nama palsunya. Gadis itu menenangkan emosinya beberapa detik, sebelum berbalik dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ya, _Ojou-sama_?"

…

Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak saat keesokan harinya Karin menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya di _café_. Gadis itu memelototi sahabatnya yang kini sedang terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Gadis bercepol itu bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan mencemooh teman-teman sekelas mereka yang merasa terganggu dengan ulah mereka─ah ralat, ulah Tenten lebih tepatnya.

"Puas?" sindir Karin saat tawa Tenten sedikit mereda. Gadis bercepol itu mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya, dan memberikan senyum tak bersalah miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau ketahuan kerja sambilan, kau harus keluar jika tidak mau mendapat _sanksi_ dari sekolah."

"Tidak perlu, _toh_ aku sudah dipecat." Tenten membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar perkataan Karin. "Aku dipecat karena memaki Ketua OSIS sialan itu dengan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga menghancurkan khayala para _Ojou-sama_ tentang gambaran pelayan yang manis dan sopan." Karin teringat kejadian kemarin saat _owner maid_ _café_ tempatnya bekerja memelototinya setelah membuat pelanggan mereka terkejut melihat sifatnya. "Ya sudahlah, aku bisa mencari kerja sambilan yang lain nanti, lagi pula aku jadi bisa pergi ke toko kue yang kau ceritakan kemarin." Tenten tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan Ketua? Aku rasa dia tipemu!"

"Aku tidak mau dengan pria yang bahkan penampilannya lebih feminin dibandingkan denganku. Eh, omong-omong bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Uh oh, dia masih bersama dengan Haruno Sakura dari kelas 1-A. Semakin hari mereka semakin mesra." Karin mendecih saat mendengar mendengar ucapan Tenten, Gadis itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulisinya dengan sesuatu, tak mempedulikan Tenten yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Kau menulis apa?" tanya Tenten sambil mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku menulis surat berisi kutukan ke Haruno," gadis itu melipat kertas itu menjadi empat, dan menggambar sebuah tengkorak di salah satu sisinya. "Jika dia tidak menulis surat ini ke 1000 orang dia akan terkena kutukan. Fufufufufufu…." Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Karin. Terkadang ia tak mengerti dengan tingkah Karin yang bisa begitu _naïf_. Yang benar saja, di jaman seperti ini siapa yang masih menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu, lagipula itu cara anak SD, dan ia yakin Haruno bukan tipe gadis bodoh yang begitu saja tertipu dengan surat kutukan yang dibuat oleh Karin.

.

Mulut Tenten terbuka dengan lebar, mata gadis itu terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Haruno Sakura sedang menangis di depan lokernya, setelah membaca surat yang Karin masukkan ke loker sepatu gadis berambut merah muda itu, sebelum mereka pulang. Tenten bahkan mengusap-usap kedua matanya saat gadis yang kini telah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke itu merengek pada kekasihnya untuk membantunya membuat 1000 surat yang sama.

Tenten menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, yang kini tengah bersama-sama dengannya bersembunyi di samping rak sepatu, mengintip reaksi Sakura saat gadis itu membuka laci dan membaca surat kutukan ala sahabatnya. Tenten hanya bisa tertawa kering saat sadar bahwa ternyata ada orang yang memiliki level yang sama dengan sahabat berambut merahnya ini.

"Fufufufufu, tahu rasa dia. Berani-beraninya merebut oasisku. Aku jamin besok dia tak akan masuk sekolah karena harus menulis 1000 surat kutukan yang kukirim padanya, ja─" ucapan Karin terhenti saat merasakan seosok tubuh menghalangi pandangannya, gadis itu mendongak, hendak memaki siapapun orang yang berani menganggu kegiatannya, saat ia beradu tatap dengan iris berwarna putih milik Hyuuga Neji.

Karin bisa melihat pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya, dan menurutnya memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Gadis itu bangkit dengan segera, dan akhirnya menyesali keputusannya saat kepalanya membentur payung-payung yang digantungkan di pinggir rak sepatu.

"_I… Ittaiiiiiii_," gadis itu secara refleks memegangi ujung kepalanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Neji memandang gadis berambut merah itu dengan datar sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Karin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku akan membunuhnya," desis Karin saat sosok ketua OSIS mereka menghilang.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten yang masih terfokus pada kepala Karin, dan melihat sebesar apa luka yang timbul akibat benturan nista itu, saat Karin memelotinya.

"Hyuuga! Siapa lagi memangnya? Gara-gara dia dua hari ini aku selalu ditimpa kesialan! Dia pasti diikuti dewa kesialan!"

"Sepertinya kepalamu benjol, Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan." Tenten menggeret Karin, yang masih saja menyumpah-nyumpahi Neji dengan suara yang kecil. _Mood_ gadis itu semakin memburuk saat melihat Sasuke tengah mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, karena merasa lucu dengan kepolosan Sakura yang bisa-bisanya percaya dengan surat kutukan yang dikirimkan padanya.

"Argh! Aku benci Haruno, aku benci Hyuuga! Ah ah _ittaaiiiii_!" teriak gadis itu saat seorang siswa yang nampaknya sedang bertugas diruang kesehatan sedang mengobati luka benjol di kepalanya. Tenten lebih memperparah kondisinya dengan mencubit pinggang gadis berambut merah itu. "Apa sih?" gadis bercepol itu tersenyum bersalah ke arah siswa berambut hitam itu, sebelum berbisik ke telinga sahabatnya.

"Gadis didepanmu ini juga bermarga Hyuuga bodoh! Dia adik ketua OSIS!" bisik Tenten. Karin terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menatap gadis yang ada didepannya dan berkata. "Ah, yang kubenci kakakmu, bukan kau." Tenten menepuk dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Karin, dengan ragu ia melirik ke arah Hyuuga Hinata, dan terkejut─Oh tuhan, dalam sehari ini entah sudah berapa kali ia terkejut dengan tingkah orang-orang di sekitarnya─saat mendapati gadis manis itu terkikik pelan.

"Aku baru tahu jika ada orang yang membenci Neji _nii-san_," ucap gadis itu setelah tawanya reda.

"Ah, itu pasti karena tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya dengan terbuka, kau tahu kan…, Hyuuga sangat seram, terutama dengan mata putihnya itu, seperti hantu," ucap Karin tanpa berpikir bahwa mungkin aja gadis di depannya merasa tersinggung, karena gadis itu juga mempunyai warna iris mata yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi percayalah, _Nii-san_ sebenarnya baik hati, hanya saja ia pendiam dan terkadang tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya." Karin mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Yang benar saja. Ah, terima kasih sudah mengobatiku…. Tidak seperti kakakmu, kau baik. Ah, aku pergi dulu. Ayo Tenten, kita harus ke toko kue yang kau ceritakan kemarin." Karin menggeret Tenten yang sedang mengatupkan tangannya di depan dadanya, berusaha meminta maaf atas tingkah sahabatnya.

…

Keesokan harinya Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, ia benar-benar melupakan kesialannya yang terjadi di hari kemarin. Tenten hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sahabatnya ini memang susah ditebak. Ah, tapi tenten berani bertaruh, _mood_ baik gadis berambut merah itu membaik karena kemarin mereka berhasil merasakan pudding di toko kue yang ada di dekat stasiun yang rasaya memang enak. Maklum saja, gadis itu penggemar berat puding.

"Tenten-_chan_! Kau dipanggil Guy _sensei_, ia menyuruhmu ke ruangan guru sekarang juga," ucap Ino, salah seorang teman sekelas mereka. _Mood_ Karin tiba-tiba memburuk saat melihat Ino. Melihat Ino hanya membuatnya teringat pada Haruno Sakura, mengingat dua orang gadis itu berteman dengan akrab.

"Karin, aku pergi dulu!" _Mood_ Karin semakin berantakan karena setelah kepergian Tenten gadis itu secara tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang tengah bermesraan dengan Sakura di lorong kelas. Kesal, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya menabrak tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh orang itu terhuyung.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa sengaja ia membuat tubuh gadis yang kemarin mengobatinya di ruangan kesehatan terhuyung kebelakang. Gadis itu hampir saja terjatuh jika saja saat itu tidak ada seseorang menopang tubuhnya. Karin memaki pelan saat tersadar bahwa orang yang menopang tubuh Hyuuga Hinata adalah kakaknya sendiri, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ah, maafkan aku…. Aku tidak sengaja." Karin merasa semakin bersalah saat melihat sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak terjatuh."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas," Karin memandang ke arah Neji yang sama sekali tak mengindahkan kehadirannya. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri saat tiba-tiba aja pemuda itu memandangnya tajam, seolah-olah akan mengulitinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Neji sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul adiknya, nampaknya ia kembali tak mengacuhkan Karin dan kembali memperhatikan adiknya.

_'Apaan sih, dasar _sister complex_!'_ gumam Karin dalam hati saat melihat keprotektifan Neji yang ditunjukkannya pada sang adik.

…

Karin berjalan dengan santai, ia bermaksud utuk membeli roti melon di kantin, mumpung sekarang kantin masih sepi, mengingat sekarang memang belum waktunya istirahat. Saat ini seharusnya Guy _sensei_ mengajari mereka pelajaran mengenai kebudayaan jepang, tapi ternyata guru yang dikenal dengan semangatnya yang terlalu _overload _itu tidak bisa mengajari mereka, karena ada keperluan, dan sebagai gantinya memberikan mereka tugas─itu alasan mengapa ia memanggil Tenten, ketua kelas mereka pagi-pagi tadi.

Tenten saat sedang asik bergosip dengan teman sekelas mereka, sedangkan Karin yang kelaparan, karena ia lupa untuk sarapan, memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri di tepi jendela yang menghadap ke arah halaman. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja ide usil melintas ke kepala Karin, ia berniat melempari pemuda itu dengan serpihan penghapus untuk balas dendam atas ulah sang pemuda yang menurutnya beberapa hari ini selalu membawa kesialan untuknya.

Saat ia hendak kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil penghapus, tanpa sengaja angin lembut berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambut halus Hyuuga Neji, sehingga mau tidak mau Karin dapat melihat wajah sang pemuda. Untuk seperkian detik gadis itu terpana, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar akan tatapan pemuda itu. Penasaran, gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan Neji, dan ia terkejut saat sadar bahwa pemuda itu tengah menatap adiknya, yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga di halaman sekolah mereka. Gadis itu kembali menatap ke arah Neji, ingin memastikannya sekali lagi, dan tanpa ia sadari ia menahan nafanya. Memang benar, tatapan yang pemuda itu miliki adalah tatapan yang paling ia benci. Tatapan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan saat itu ia mengetahui rahasia terbesar dari seorang Hyuuga Neji, bahwa ia mencintai adiknya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

-TBC-


End file.
